Crimen sorciere BROTHERHOOD
by sieghart 2001
Summary: Luego de los eventos en la torre del paraíso, Jellal descubre que zeref planea volver por su cuenta y que ya llevaba organizando durante años su maquiavélico plan. Pese a haber cometido actos imperdonables, el ex mago santo se embarcará en un viaje para poder descubrir sus más grandes secretos, pero para eso necesitará formar un gremio de magos y combatir a los que se le opongan.


CRIME SORCIERE

BROTHERHOOD

FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.

CHAPTER 1: Hacer lo correcto.

Jellal Fernández, queda sentenciado a muerte por traición hacia el consejo mágico e intentar despertar al mago oscuro más poderoso zeref. será ejecutado dentro de 3 días.

Era lo justo, había puesto en peligro a millones de personas, aunque lo hice inconscientemente el daño estaba hecho. lo único que me queda por hacer es pagar por todos los actos que he cometido.

Durante los siguientes días lo único que me dedicaba a hacer, era pensar en cómo pude haber elegido otras rutas en mi vida antes de ser corrompido por la magia de zeref.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera ido por su cuenta? ¿o con erza? ¿o haberlos podido salvarlos a todos los niños en prisión?

Si los hubiera dejado a su suerte, probablemente no hubiera superado la culpa por haberlos abandonado. Irse con erza ¿hubieran vivido en paz realmente? Solo con la felicidad de ambos tapando la culpa, a su lado.

Haberlos salvados a todos hubiera sido un sueño hecho realidad, siendo libre junto a todos sus amigos.

Al llegar la medianoche, Jellal concluyo sus pensamientos con una pregunta ¿y si hubiera un más allá, podre alcanzar la paz que tanto ansió?

Finalmente había llegado el día de la ejecución, el día donde saldaría cuentas con el consejo y el día donde dejaría de existir.

Mientras los guardias lo transportaban por un largo pasillo, de repente empezó a sonar una sirena en medio de toda la base.

Guardia 1: ¿qué sucede?

Guardia 2: debemos estar bajo ataque, escúchame con atención, transporta al prisionero devuelta a su celda y no lo dejes escapar.

Bajo ataque ¿Por qué atacarían este lugar? Tengo que averiguarlo.

Guardia 1: no te quedes ahí parado, mueve… - no alcanzo a terminar la oración, debido a que Jellal le propino una patada en la entrepierna y luego un gran golpe con sus manos amarradas.

Luego de desarmarlo, se liberó de las esposas con las llaves que poseía el guardia y agarrando la espada se dispuso a averiguar la situación actual. A medida que se adentraba en la base pudo observar como un grupo de guardias intentaba defender sin éxito la entrada, del ejército invasor.

Las basuras como ustedes deberían ser incinerados en el infierno uhahahahaha-declaraba un chico rubio con la habilidad de manipular el fuego mientras sonreía con una risa maniática en su rostro.

Solo con su apariencia este tipo resulta ser peligroso, no tengo suficiente mana así que tengo que ir con cuidado.

Oye detente ahí ahora- declaro uno de los 5 guardias que rodeaban al mago santo

Jellal ataco a un guardia venciéndolo de un gran corte en el pecho, el otro intento atacarlo por atrás pero su ataque fue contrarrestado y rápidamente Jellal se colocó detrás de él, acabándolo de 2 cortes por la espalda. Los otros 2 guardias atacaron al mismo tiempo uno por la derecha, otro por la izquierda, pero el peli azul contrarresto el ataque derecho rápidamente para poder usar de escudo al guardia. luego de defenderse derroto al otro guardia

El ultimo guardia que quedaba estaba asustado, intento dispararle, pero Jellal de un rápido golpe en la cara lo mando a volar.

Al pasar por la habitación de pertenencias, recogió la ropa que utilizaba siegrain o una similar. Tras recorrer toda la prisión enfrentando guardias, escalando zonas destruidas, etc. Finalmente llego a las afueras de la prisión donde se encontraba un gigantesco barco en los aires.

Maestro hades hemos recogido el artefacto que quería- decía un hombre de pelo gris con lentes y al lado una mujer de cabello oscuro, la cual Jellal reconoció de inmediato.

Ultear, con que trabajas para ellos

Será mejor largarme de aquí- así partió directo hacia el bosque, ocultándose entre los árboles. El cielo de inmediato se puso nublado, comenzando a llover.

Mientras se disponía a escalar un gran árbol, cerca de un gran lago, el peli azul pensaba:

He traicionado a mi mejor amiga, mate a uno de mis compañeros y me convertí en el monstruo que juré en destruir. Ya no podre cambiar nunca el pasado pero tal vez pueda cambiar el futuro.

Reuniré un grupo de personas, descubriré los secretos de zeref y solo tal vez pueda hacer finalmente lo correcto.

Decía mientras comenzaba una gran tormenta


End file.
